ShipInventoryByRoom-FEB-2-2016
"The Ark" 88000gp - original purchase 60200gp - add'l equipment purchases 36000gp - gold on hand, post dino 31000gp - platinum on hand, post dino 14500gp - (25% estimated value on un-distributed items) ----------------------------- 229700gp - estimated worth / 11 = 20000gp Ship Inventory by room Deck 1 (Dorsal Topdeck) Room 1 - Ballista Room 1-Ballista, Light 20-Bolts, ballista Main Hatch, boltable as if a door Netting (to prevent crew from falling out during combat or other unusual movement) a. 1000gp/1lb - PHB128 - Spyglass b. 80gp/--- - CSc118 - 3' lengths of Green Air Bramble, potted, one at each weapons port c. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Wonderstone - det enchantment d. 100gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Sinhalite - no darkness w/in 20'r e. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Fluorspar - det invisible, 20'r 1-marine on watch 1-ship's bell on the hall side of the hatch from the Ballita Room to the hall, with a short cord attached to the clapper Room 2-Starboard-Crew Quarters(shown as 2A on the diagram) 4-Hammocks 4-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: Adrid Crewman#2: Warren Crewman#3: --- Crewman#4: Treen Room 2-Port-Crew Quarters(shown as 2B on the diagram) 4-Hammocks 4-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: Marine 17 CG Ranger Human Crewman#2: --- Crewman#3: --- Crewman#4: Deckhand 13 LN Commoner Dwarf Room 3-Starboard - 14+7+7=28hp damage to walls of room 1-Light catapult - 28hp 20-stones, sized for lt. catapult Main Hatch, boltable as if a door a. 1000gp/1lb - PHB128 - Spyglass b. 80gp/--- - CSc118 - 3' lengths of Green Air Bramble, potted, one at each weapons port c. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Wonderstone - det enchantment d. 100gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Sinhalite - no darkness w/in 20'r e. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Fluorspar - det invisible, 20'r NOTE: with no crew to man this post, this hatch is closed and bolted Room 3-Port 1-Light catapult 20-stones, sized for lt. catapult Main Hatch, boltable as if a door a. 1000gp/1lb - PHB128 - Spyglass b. 80gp/--- - CSc118 - 3' lengths of Green Air Bramble, potted, one at each weapons port c. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Wonderstone - det enchantment d. 100gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Sinhalite - no darkness w/in 20'r e. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Fluorspar - det invisible, 20'r NOTE: with no crew to man this post, this hatch is closed and bolted Room 4-Starboard-Crew Quarters(shown as 2C on the diagram) 4-Hammocks 4-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: boatswain 17 CG Commoner Human Crewman#2: Deckhand 14 CG Commoner Wa Crewman#3: Deckhand 13 LG Commoner Human Crewman#4: Expert/tinker/shipwright 12 LG Expert Gnome Room 4-Port-Crew Quarters(shown as 2D on the diagram) 4-Hammocks 4-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: Deckhand 15 LN Commoner Giff Crewman#2: Deckhand 14 TN Commoner Human Crewman#3: Deckhand 14 CG Commoner Human Crewman#4: --- Area 1-Stairs down to mid-deck(shown as 4 on the diagram) Deck 2 (Dorsal Middeck) Room 5-Cargo Netting, grommets, and shelves capable of securing various sizes of crates Access to rigging for sails at the front of the ship NOTE: sails are rigged with Fharlagn's Lines, reducing ship crew requirement back to 8 from 12 for the topmasting --- Bell of Warning --- 1500gp - mounted to bracket on cargo area side of the wall shared by cargo and chartroom - detects other ships within 10 hexes in Wildspace or the phlogiston --- Statue of Power/Sails-boy --- 4500gp - stationed at wall between cargo and chartroom on port side - 1x/day, for one hour, +1MC (only one active at a time) Room 6-Starboard-Head Chamberpot Room 7-Port-Equipment Locker (shown as 6 on diagram) --- Net of Fishing --- 4000gp Several tapestries originally hung in the stateroom are here. They depict the first marcane to have a business in another sphere, and other marcane oriented scenes. Room 8-Chartroom (shown as 7 on diagram) One load of books which provides a +2 circumstance bonus for Knowledge(Astronomy) - 1000gp 1 sextant, nautical, brass - 250gp compares one celestial body and the horizon (+2 on Knowledge(geography) checks to find position) 1 sextant, spelljamming, brass - 750gp sights on three celestial bodies (+2 on Knowledge(astronomy) or Knowledge(phlogiston)) Charts: - 100gp - Topography of the northern territory of the Shou Lung Empire near the Docks - 1000gp - Naval lanes of Sword Coast centered on Waterdeep - N/A - copy of the 3 day schedule Room 9-Helmroom (shown as 8 on diagram) Major Helm ---Statue of Power/old salty with hat--- 4000gp - always on,divines weather for next 24 hours, incl. storms and eddies in phlogiston ---Vane of Location--- WCC090 ---Portal Locator--- CAC047 ---Planetary Locator--- CAC047 Area 2-Starboard-Access port between deck 2 and deck 3 (shown as 9 on diagram) Area 2-Port-Access port between deck 2 and deck 3 (shown as 9 on diagram) Room 10-First Officer's Quarters Crew: Agrat 1-Hammock 1-set of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Room 11-captain's Quarters Crew: Qix Crew: Rowen 1-Hammock 1-set of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects 1-seed vault (Rowan's) copy of the 3 day schedule Room 12-Helmsman's Quarters 3-Hammocks 3-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: 10 LG Cleric Dwarf Crewman#2: 9 NG Cleric Giff Crewman#3: 8 NG Druid Human / Tom Corso Room 13-Officer's Quarters 3-Hammocks 3-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: Ships' mage - 12 CG Wizard Elf / Soverliss Naïlo Crewman#2: 8 CG Wizard 1/2 Drg(Gld/Elf) Crewman#3: --- Area 1-Stairs down from topdeck (shown as 14 on diagram) Room 15-Library includes a polished wood table and polished wood chairs for 4. bookshelves one book lot which provides +1 competence bonus on any Knowledge check - 3000gp one book lot which provides +2 competence bonus on Knowledge(Wildspace) - 1000gp 1 foot square writing paper qty:44 Ink, one oz vial, qty:4 Inkpens, qty:10 Scrolls: W0-Amanuensis - SC009 W1-Animate Rope - PHB199 W0-Arcane Mark - PHB201 W1-Light of Lunia - SC132 W0-Detect Magic - PHB219 W1-Magic Missile - PKB2?? W0-Prestidigitation - PHB264 W1-Orb of Cold, Lesser - PHB2?? W0-Detect Poison - PHB2?? W1-Orb of Electricity, Lesser - PHB2?? W0-Repair Minor Damage - SC??? W1-Repair Light Damage - SC173 W5-Transformation of the Deep CL9/Qty:2/SW123 Room 16-Scribe's Quarters 2-Hammocks 2-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: Ling Crewman#2: Mathos Room 17-Jettison 1-Jettison 10-jettison shot Main Hatch, boltable as if a door Netting (to prevent crew from falling out during combat or other unusual movement) a. 1000gp/1lb - PHB128 - Spyglass b. 80gp/--- - CSc118 - 3' lengths of Green Air Bramble, potted, one at each weapons port c. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Wonderstone - det enchantment d. 100gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Sinhalite - no darkness w/in 20'r e. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Fluorspar - det invisible, 20'r 1-crewman on watch 1-ship's bell on the hall side of the hatch from the Jettison to the hall, with a short cord attached to the clapper Deck 3 (Ventral Middeck) Room 18-Cargo Netting, grommets, and shelves capable of securing various sizes of crates Access to rigging for sails at the front of the ship NOTE: the sails are rigged with Fharlagn's Lines, which reduces the ship crew requirement back to 8 from 12 for the topmasting Supercargo: - L17 Bard - L14 Bard - Syn Toess Room 19-Starboard-Head Chamberpot Room 19-Port-Equipment Locker No equipment yet Room 20- Chartroom one book lot which provides +2 competence bonus to Knowledge(Arcane) checks - 1000gp Room 21- Helmroom Alchemy Lab w/mods and attachments to permit brewing beer and distilling alcohol masterwork brewing lab setup, including a copper still 25 charred oak barrels 25 fine wine bottles (unlabelled, hand-blown glass) Area 2-Starboard-Access port between deck 2 and deck 3 (shown as 22 on diagram) Area 2-Port-Access port between deck 2 and deck 3 (shown as 22 on diagram) Room 23-Navigator's Quarters 3-Hammocks 3-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: Boatswain Neysa Strongarm Crewman#2: Navigator 11 TN Aristocrat Half-Elf Crewman#3: Deckhand 16 CG Commoner Human (F) Room 24-Officer's Quarters 3-Hammocks 3-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: Khemed Crewman#2: Marine 10 TN Warrior Hurwaeti Crewman#3: Room 25-Ship's Stateroom - Common Area, Fancy --- Neverending Barrel of Grog --- chairs and benches are comfortable bar 4 masterwork barstools at one end of bar The walls are covered with a permanent image showing a well decorated lounge Area 1-Stairs down from ventral topdeck (shown as 26 on diagram) Room 27-Galley-seats up to 12 unarmored people comfortably around a single table ---Table of Freshness --- 3000gp - renders spoiled or poisoned food edible, seats 12.--- Room 28-Kitchen-prepare meals for up to 8 people --- Neverending Barrel of Salt Pork --- 9000gp --- Pantry of Preservation (permanent Gentle Repose effect) --- 3000gp --- gland of endless water - food for 8 people for 3 months of iron rations ---> 720 pounds of storage which does not use any cargo space or cargo tonnage - include ceramic stove w 4/burners, no fuel instead heat metal + permanency, no dials, instead each burner has an off switch - include utensils? yes - there's a serving window between kitchen and galley - Room 29-Jettison 1-Jettison 10-jettison shot Main Hatch, boltable as if a door Netting (to prevent crew from falling out during combat or other unusual movement) a. 1000gp/1lb - PHB128 - Spyglass b. 80gp/--- - CSc118 - 3' lengths of Green Air Bramble, potted, one at each weapons port c. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Wonderstone - det enchantment d. 100gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Sinhalite - no darkness w/in 20'r e. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Fluorspar - det invisible, 20'r 1-crewman on watch 1-ship's bell on the hall side of the hatch from the Jettison to the hall, with a short cord attached to the clapper Deck 4 (Ventral Topdeck) Room 30 - 1-Ballista, Light 20-Bolts, ballista Main Hatch, boltable as if a door Netting Anchor, on 250' length of naval strength chain a. 1000gp/1lb - PHB128 - Spyglass b. 80gp/--- - CSc118 - 3' lengths of Green Air Bramble, potted, one at each weapons port c. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Wonderstone - det enchantment d. 100gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Sinhalite - no darkness w/in 20'r e. 10gp/1lb - vgtatm??? - Fluorspar - det invisible, 20'r 1-crewman on watch Room 31-Starboard 4-Hammocks 4-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: --- Crewman#2: Marine 10 LG Adept Minotaur Crewman#3: Deckhand 12 TN Commoner Wa Crewman#4: Room 31-Port 4-Hammocks 4-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: Drake Crewman#2: Sulley Crewman#3: Crewman#4: Room 31-Starboard 4-Hammocks 4-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: --- Crewman#2: Deckhand 14 NG Commoner Dwarf Crewman#3: Deckhand 12 TN Commoner Wa Crewman#4: Expert/carpenter 12 NG Expert Human Room 31-Port 4-Hammocks 4-sets of netting and pods for containing clothes and personal effects Crewman#1: boatswain#2 - 16 LG Expert Human Crewman#2: Deckhand 13 TN Commoner Hadozee Crewman#3: --- Crewman#4: --- Room 32-Starboard-Armory Room 32-Port-Armory ---Potion of Swimming x10--- 4500gp ---Potion of Water Breathing x10--- 4500gp ---Potion of Energy Resistance, Cold x13--- 9100gp ---Orb of Environmental Adaptation--- 2000gp ---Medallion of Thoughts--- 12000gp Rob's rulings on what the Triop purchase really contains: The following ruling arose during an evening session on 2015-JAN-15. ----- / CAC48 - Anchors, 2, one for each ventral weapons port --- Rob: anchors are included w/ a 250' iron chain deck mounted spool --- need to find a reference for the iron chain All of the following rulings occurred during an evening session on 2015-JAN-22. Each room had a specific space in SBH as a model/guideline, which Rob then ruled upon. For ship sensor items, each had a specific magic item as a reference, which Rob then determined whether the Arcane included in the Triop purchase. Unless an item is listed with a price, it is included with the Triop purchase from the Marcane. The Arcane included the following items with the purchase of the Triop: ------ - Kitchen, 150sqft, prepare meals for up to 8 people - include ceramic stove w 4/burners, no fuel instead heat metal + permanency, no dials, instead each burner has an off switch, - include utensils? yes - there's a serving window between kitchen and galley - food for 8 people for 3 months of iron rations ---> 720 pounds of storage which does not use any cargo space or cargo tonnage ------ - Dining Hall, Basic, 250sqft - seats up to 12 unarmored people comfortably - includes table and chairs ------ - Ship's Library, 250 sqft (fancy decor) capacity: up to 2 book lots! - includes a polished wood table and polished wood chairs for 4. 3000gp - 1 book lot of general Knowledge which provides +1 to any Knowledge check <--- not included. 1000gp - 1 book lot of Knowledge(arcane) which provides +2 competence bonus to check <--- not included. ------ - Ship's Chartroom (top) = Library, Fancy - capacity: up to 1 book lot - to increase to 2 book lots, an expert with 10 ranks has to make a Knowledge roll to figure out which books will make the chartroom hold two book lots 1000gp - (Ship's Chartroom - ventral) - Knowledge (Wildspace) - +2 to Knowledge checks (SBG25) - includes Phlogiston <--- not included. 1000gp - (Ship's Chartroom - dorsal) - Knowledge (Astronomy) - how to navigate celestially <--- not included. Note: Rob confirmed that going forward, Knowledge (Wildspace) is to be used for information about the hazards of Wildspace, but Knowledge (Astronomy) is to be used for navigation within Wildspace and the phlogiston. ------ - Ship's Stateroom - Common Area, Fancy (SBG21) chairs and benches are comfortable tapestries include the first marcane to have a business in another sphere, and other marcane oriented tapestries Qix ordered Ling to remove tapestries Qix added permanent image of a fresco of a well decorated lounge ------ - crew quarters are furnished better than basic, just short of fancy - include 3 hammocks per crew quarters compartment, each with a pillow and blanket (this ruling actually occurred on 2015-JAN-15 during an evening session) The following sensors are included in the purchase of the Triop, installed in the dorsal helmroom: ------ - WCC090 - Vane of location ------ - CAC047 - Portal Locator ------ - CAC047 - Planetary Locator - Rob to reconsider base deck crew requirement of 5/8 instead of current interpretation of 8/11 - Rob ruled that crew quarters on decks 1 (top dorsal) and 4 (top ventral) can fit 4 crewmen per cabin - Rob also ruled that the Scribe's quarters could not fit Ling + 2 clerics.